A Country's Saviour
by FearTheRose
Summary: Percy thought life was great after the war, but a trio of demigods ruin that. Everyone abandons him. Percy turns to Poseidon for help, and he gives Percy a task he finds impossible, Rebuild Troy and become the first Trojan in thousands of years. (No chaos or primordials)
1. Chapter 1

Percy was loving life at the moment. The Gaint War was 2 months ago and now he felt better than ever. There was an award ceremony but nothing special happened. Percy declined godhood again (which seemed to thick off Zeus), Zeus praised his 'remarkable leadership' and the seven were thanked for their efforts. He thought nothing would change, but he thought wrong. It all started when a group of three demigods came into camp...

Percy was training in the arena with Nico when he heard there where some new arrivals.

"You should probably go greet them Percy, after all you are like the main man around here," said Nico. Percy sighed, he really didn't feel like it right now. After training all day all he wanted to do was just fall into the floor and sleep.

"Fine but if I have to go you're coming too Death Breath" replied Percy.

"No way man! I've got stuff to do!" Nico shouted back franticly.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" smirked Percy.

"I have too... I was need to, uhh..."

"Water Persphones flowers?" Percy was just messing with him now, but he was going to make him come. Besides, he needed someone to back him up if he suddenly collapsed from exhaustion in front of everyone.

"Yeah! That's it thanks for reminding me Perce!" Nico said.

"I'm not buying. You're coming even if I have to make you" Percy replied evilly.

Nico paled visibly, his eyes quickly scanning the arena for a shadow to jump in. He cursed, there was none. They were standing in an open arena.

"I thought it would have been obvious that there's no shadows around here cuz'," Percy reminded him, while trying to hold back a laugh at his cousin's distress.

Nico glared at Percy. Then he noticed Percy had a shadow! He began to smile triumphantly before diving into Percy's shadow as quick as he humanly could.

"I'm gonna kill that kid!" Percy swore. He dashed off to the Big House only now remembering the new demigods.

**PERCY POV**

When I got there, I saw three demigods around the table with Chiron. They were all around fifteen years old but one boy with tan skin and black hair looked around 16.

Chiron noticed me in the doorway and motioned for me to come in.

"Percy my boy, these are the new demigods. They are all so far unclaimed with the exception of David over there." Gesturing his hand in the direction of a bulky looking boy with brown hair. "He was claimed by Lord Ares not long after entering camp." The kid David seemed to be glaring at me though I'm not sure why. I haven't even seen him until today. Maybe I just have an invisible arrow over my head saying 'hate me' and only the Ares kids can see it. Chiron seemed to notice the tension and went to intro me to everyone. He looked towards the blonde guy and said "This is Joey. He's still unclaimed but we hope to change that at the campfire eh?" Joey glanced and Chiron and nodded his head.

"Hey I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon" I stuck out my hand. He just stared at it with distaste. I awkwardly withdrew my hand. What the Hades is with him, I thought. First that David kid now this guy. I shook my head deciding to figure it all out later.

"And this Percy is Dylan." Chiron stated, bringing my attention back to him and the other demigod. He looked like a younger carbon copy of me. He had light sea green eyes, jet black hair and tanned skin like he spent all his time on the beach. But what shocked me was how hard he was glaring at me. Like he was glaring a hole in my head. I was confused as to what problems these guys have with me. I didn't even get a chance to say my name as Dylan and the other two walked out.

"What in the name of Poseidon is wrong with them?" I asked Chiron.

"I honestly don't know Percy. It would be best not to pry. Let them tell you themselves," he replied before galloping off to the pavilion.

That Friday night at the campfire just before we were about to start capture the flag, Joey got claimed. There was a hologram hovering over his head, as he went to look up Chiron announced, "All hair Joey Sanders son of Eris Goddess of Strife and Discord."

Joey didn't seem fazed by the announcement, he just stood there with Dylan and David as we waited for Chiron to continue on to capture the flag.

"And now on with capture the flag!" Chiron shouted.

Every cheered and ran to the forest. Our teams where already picked out, luckily Poseidon was with unclaimed where on the other team, along with Eris and Ares. I saw Annabeth giving plans to everyone on our team and ran over to listen in. Annabeth saw me and smiled, "Hey Seaweed brain," she said. I just smiled back and motioned for her to continue on giving everyone instructions on their positions and roles. Annabeth turned to me "Percy you stay back at the creek for obvious reasons,".

"You got it," I replied back confidently. In the Gaint War I had to take out the King of the Giants himself with my dad. Zeus and Jason were out of commission. That war made me stronger than ever, even more than the Titan War.

Everyone ran off the moment the horn was blown. I just hung back by our flag, twirling Riptide. I heard some rustling to my left, I immediately went on guard. Could be Clarisee, I thought to myself. To my dismay it wasn't Clarisee. I was hoping to take a beating out on her. But I was surprised to see Dylan, David and Joey the three new kids.

"Well look who it is?" Dylan remarked, smirking as if he where to enjoy what he thought was going to happen. The three closed in on my trapping me in a triangle.

"What's your deal? I haven't even met you before." I said.

"Oh really? Remember that school you burnt down a few years back? That was ours."

Joey snarled as they crept closer brandishing their weapons.

"And we want revenge, I broke my leg when that school went down and we all lost our stuff!" David practically shouted at me.

"But I also have another reason for hating you Percy. But you'll find out soon enough." Dylan said darkly. Then without warning the three pounced at me. It was easy for me to stop and dodge them from slashing me, but then I realized something.

"You're aiming to kill aren't you?"

"Maybe." They replied.

That made me mad. I rushed towards David and Joey, disarming them almost immediately. I turned to Dylan and summoned the water from the creek and launched it all at him. The water smashed straight into him and it kept rushing at him so I couldn't see him.

"Well, that was eas-" was as far as I got before all that water I threw at Dylan came rushing back at me. It smashed right into me, I was so surprised by it that I couldn't hold it back.

"Don't underestimate me Jackson," a voice remarked. I turned around to see that voice's owner, Dylan.

"How the Hades did you stop that!" I shouted at him. I was about to say more but then I noticed something, he was dry.

"Shocked Jackson?" he laughed, "Well don't be there's more where that came from". Just as he was about to fulfill his promise Travis Stoll came sprinting past us with the other team's flag. Dylan looked pissed. "Next time," he promised.

Everyone was watching us. I was about to ask him about his water powers when a claiming hologram appeared over his head.

Chiron noticed it and said "All hail Dylan Edwards, son of Triton Messenger of the Deep, Prince of The Seas."


	2. Chapter 2

**3RD PERSON POV**

The next month was hell for Percy. Dylan said that his father wanted him to make Percy's life horrible. And he was succeeding quite well in Percy's opinion. Joey was using his mothers tricks as goddess of discord to cause havoc. Dylan was slowly making all his friends stop talking to him. He tricked them by spreading lies and rumors about Percy that everyone believed. Like he told everyone that Percy liked to look through the Aphrodite cabins window when they were changing. Piper turned against him after that, along with a number of his friends like Leo and Jason. Or when he told everyone that Percy liked to bully the little kids are camp, always picking on them in sword practice to make himself look big. Percy felt anger and sadness that his friends had so little faith in him. Nico was safely out of Dylan's reach as he was in the Underworld with his father since the E-Z Death line clogged up. Apparently it was a mess down there. All Percy had left was Annabeth. Even the Apollo cabin went against him when they thought it was Percy who blasted their archery group with a tidal wave, when it was in fact, Dylan.

Percy was currently on his way to Annabeth to warn her about Dylan and his tricks.

Malcolm walked past and Percy called out "Hey Malcolm! Have you seen Annabeth?"

And of course just as Percy expected, Malcolm ignored him and walked on.

Percy just decided to search on his own. After two long hours of searching Percy got up to go to the beach to relax. Hopefully lose some stress that he's had inside. When he walked to the beach he saw a couple making out. He wished he had some time alone so he began to walk off but he saw the girl had blonde hair. Percy walked around to get a view of her face and he felt dead inside. Annabeth was cheating on him with Dylan. Percy had no words to describe how he was feeling.

"Annabeth! How could you!" he shouted at her.

She froze and turned around to face him.

"Sorry Percy but I realize that I love Dylan not you. You're always training these days I bet you are cheating on me!" She shouted back.

Percy couldn't believe this was happening. Annabeth clearly wasn't the Annabeth he knew. Percy just lunged at Dylan, throwing him a hard hook to the jaw.

Dylan staggered back clearly in pain. All the campers rushed over to see what happened.

"Percy just broke Dylan's jaw for no reason!" screeched Annabeth. All the campers began glaring at him.

"No! I didn't! It was because-"

"Because you're jealous of Dylan." Joey cut in.

"No way would I ever be jeal-" Percy tried to say back but was cut off yet again.

"Yes you are! Don't even deny it Percy! We're through!" Annabeth hissed at him.

Percy got so angry that he didn't even reply to that or point out it's lies.

"Fine. But none of you will ever see me again. I hope I don't see you ever." Percy glared at every one of them traitors for good measure before storming into this cabin. He rushed in and ripped all the pictures off the wall that had anyone in it besides his cousins. They can all go to Hades, Percy thought darkly. He left everything taking only Riptide. He didn't want any reminder of this camp. Percy decided to go see his Mom first, then decide what to do. He left the camp borders with people jeering at him while he tried to hold in tears of hatred and betrayal.

Percy arrived at his apartment block and walked upstairs. He found his Mom's door and knocked. After 5 minutes waiting Percy thought that they must be out when some one answered the door. It was a middle aged man who Percy didn't recognize at all.

"What do ya want kid?" he asked gruffly.

"Wheres Sally Jackson?"

"Oh you don't know? She and her husband died last week. Drowned I heard," he said.

"Really? Are you absolutely sure?" Percy felt himself getting weak. He was having too much despair for one day. This news just topped his list.

"Yeah positive. Sorry kid," the man said before closing the door.

Percy felt like killing himself. In just one day his entire life has gone down the drain.

I have nobody else left, he thought depressingly. Then he remembered he still had Poseidon. He called a cab and went to Montauk. He glanced back at the cabin where he and his mother had stayed before diving into the sea. He saw some sea life nearby and swam over. "Any chance you guys could lead me to my dad's palace?" he asked politely.

Yes My Lord, they thought back and swam rapidly down into the oceans depths. Only when the Palace came into sight did Percy stop and think to himself, what if Triton is there? He decided if his brother was there he was going to rip him into pieces. Triton better hope that I don't find him, Percy thought darkly. Mermen swam up to greet him as they recognized the child of the sea.

"My lord," they all greeted in unison.

"Where's my dad?" Percy questioned impatiently.

"Of course my lord follow us" they replied.

They brought Percy to the throne room of the Palace where Poseidon sat upon his throne, trident in hand, waiting for Percy. When he saw Percy he got up and crushed him in a hug.

"Percy! How are you? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Percy didn't know where to start or what to say. He just broke down and finally let all his tears and pain out. Poseidon was shocked he didn't know what was wrong, he just kept hugging his son tightly.

"What's wrong Percy?" he asked worriedly.

"Mom and Paul are.. dead.." Percy whispered.

Poseidon was taken aback, he never even thought they would die now. He expected them to live out their life span.

"How?" Poseidon asked sadly.

"They drowned," Percy replied. Poseidon felt angry that they died in his element.

Poseidon brought Percy to a guest room and left him to rest. Triton should be back from his work soon, Poseidon thought. Poseidon walked back to his throne, deciding to talk to Percy when he was more stable.


End file.
